


The Mage is Mine!

by Lady_Inari



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is tired of seeing other people flirt with HIS Healer and is going to take matters into hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [it's_in_the_water](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=it%27s_in_the_water).
  * Inspired by [The Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434082) by [its_in_the_water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/pseuds/its_in_the_water). 



Fenris heard giggling as he and Hawke walked up to the Healer's clinic and his teeth ground and his hands clinched into fists unconsciously.  His doors were open and anyone could see the young woman leaning over to show off the tops of her ample bosoms.  The mage didn't seem to be aware of it.

"Now, Gela, remember to apply this cream twice a day and be careful with those fishing hooks next time!"  Anders admonished.  Fenris' and Hawke's eyebrows disappeared into their hair.

"Yes Healer"  Gela nodded dutifully and left casting one last sultry glance over her shoulder at Anders, sighing when he didn't seem to notice.

Fenris silently fumed, glaring at the departing figure as Hawke greeted the oblivious Healer.  "Anders!  Just the mage I needed to see."  Hawke grinned with a coy flirty look in his eyes, which Fenris saw.

Anders smiled with a curious tilt to his head,  "What is it this time Hawke?  Giant spiders?  Maybe a couple of undead?  Surely not another expidition underground?  You know how much I hate the Deep Roads."  he banterd.

Hawke reached up and touched Anders' shoulder and was about to speak when Fenris suddenly strode forward and put himself between Hawke and Anders, grabbing said mages' arm.  "You can tell him on the way Hawke, we're wasting daylight!"  He said pulling the astounded mage toward the exit.  Neither noticed Hawke's mischievous smirk behind their back.  

 Apparently, today it was going to be a day of small errands and one big one, gathering ingredients.  Each time they passed through Lowtown, someone would flirt with _his Anders_ , the last straw, was Merrill's innocent peck on Anders' cheek.  Thus the broody elf plotted and plotted well.  Later on that day, after they escorted Anders back to his clinic, he stayed behind and left the doors open.  Anders of course had his back turned to Fenris, pulling out supplies he would need for healing patients and didn't hear Fenris till he was right behind him.

"Healer, you have been a cruel tease today."  He stated in his lowly velvety dark voice.  "I think it's time you and others learned, you are _mine_ and I don't share!"  He gripped the healer and swiftly divested him of his smalls.  He didn't want anyone else seeing Anders' body, but they would know what he was doing as he stealthily lifted part of the Mage's robes up.  Anders gave a whimpering gasp as Fenris dropped to his knees and kissed the base of his spine and traced his tongue down the  the mage's crack and proceeded to rim him expertly while holding the base of his cock with one hand so that he could not come, while the fingers of his other hand pried one cheek open as Anders instinctively leaned forward and widened his stance, his hands scrabbling at the wall in front of him.

As soon as Anders felt the elf's tongue slip past  his anal star, all thought flew from his head and he began rocking with each flick of his tongue as it swirled and stabbed into his sensitized hot orfice.  His hand began to creep down when Fenris paused causing him to whimper, yelping at the sudden sting against his butt.

CRACK!  "I'm not done with you mage!  Grease my fingers or they go in dry."  He warned.  

Blindly Anders reached back and let the grease spell coat Fenris' fingers.  Soon he was moaning and begging Fenris not to stop.  In between the stinging smacks to his glutes, he could not help but squirm.  The sudden loss of fingers and tongue was remedied when Fenris stood up and roughly turned him around and picked him up, using the wall to balance his mage as he deeply seated him on his steel hard prick.  The startled breathy gasp and look of sheer ecstasy on his mage's faces was well worth it.

Anders just continued his non-stop moaning.  "Oh Maker!  Oh! Oh!  More!  Harder!  Please Fenris Please! Faster"  was heard in counter point to Fenris' near wordless growls and grunts.  "That's it Mage, take me.  Good boy."  The sounds of their rabid fucking  heard through all of darktown, especially after Fenris flared his brands, causing Anders to come more than once still unaware of the people gathered at his open doorway gaping at the freely given display.

As soon as Anders comes down from his pleasant high - and Justice didn't even protest, in fact he seemed to be purring in contentment in the back of the Mage's head - he noticed the people standing there and turned a deep deep red.  "Er...ah..."

One of the men who'd come merely smiled, "that's ok healer, nothing's so desperate that it can't wait.  We'll come back later."  With that he shooed the rest of the gawkers away.  Anders looked at Fenris.  "You did that on purpose."  he said, no heat in his voice.

Fenris smirked, thinking if this was all it took to shut Anders up, he'd have to do it more often.  "I was coming to get you for a night at the Hanged Man, but I wanted to make clear to others that _I do not share!"_   With that he helped Anders to clean himself and put his smalls back on and then helped him to make his way in a mincing walk to the Hanged Man.  Little did Anders know, that wasn't the end of it.  As soon as everyone was there and relaxed.  Fenris made his next move as soon as Anders came back from relieving himself  and once again proceded to show his friends that Anders belonged to him.  With Anders still loosened and slick from the previous engagement, it was easy for his elfroot slick cock to slam home as he held Anders against the wall by Varric's suit door, pounding with his brands flared, making him scream his pleasure  as his bobbing cock fountained each time the elf's glowing cock sheathed itself in his eager body until Fenris came inside him, filling him with lyrium saturated seed and making him pass out as his own essence geysered one last time.

Fenris lowered himself to the ground as he cradled Anders closely in his arms, his semi-hard cock still in the oblivious mage.  "I trust this makes my intentions toward Anders clear?"  He asked as the wide eyed crew just nodded silently.  "Could someone please get me a warm wet rag?"  he asked politely.  

Afterwards, he carried his mage all the way back to his home, despite his own wobbly legs.  Perhaps it was time to fix up his house and ask Anders to live with him.  Now, he and his friends had only to find a way to rid Anders of his passenger, after all he did not lie when he told Ander he did not share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not done editing.


	2. Preparing the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris thinks out his next move and some Anders p.o.v.

Anders was in the fade. Something that hadn't happened in a long time. Above, the sun warmed him as he stood in a field of lyrium blue flowers gently waving in the whisper of a breeze. Standing next to him, his sword resting point first on the ground, was Justice; armour was slightly tarnished but still majestic and strong.

"Justice, where in the fade are we?" Anders asked as he looked around.

Justice Shrugged, "It appears to be a safe haven, a place of peace where you feel safe. As a fade spirit I don't influence the fade this way. It has been a long time since we could meet face to face. I am glad to see you my friend but Fenris is a distraction." He stated.

Anders' brows arched, "Fenris? He fucks us unconscious and he's Fenris now? What happened to 'the elf' or 'the lyrium elf'?"

Justice's head tilted, "You are jealous? Why?, are we not one?" He asked as he gazed at his human host.

Anders sighed. "I'm sorry, this is the first time since we joined that we've been able to hold a clear conversation with each other without our thoughts blurred together. I've had these mixed feeling for him since we met. On the one hand, he's dangerous and part of me is afraid, but part of me has recently begun to feel...something for him. I know you're fascinated by him because of his lyrium and it makes me question if it's a result of your fascination or..." He trailed off not sure how to finish that thought.

Justice nodded, "Yet the point is moot. He is a distraction and we have much to accomplish and very little time in which to accomplish it. The Chantry has proven there can be no compromise." were his implacable words.

Anders was beginning not to like being here. He was a healer not a destroyer, there had to be another way. "Justice, that isn't the way to do it! We will bring down destruction on innocent lives! We cannot!"

The spirit merely repeated, "There can be no compromise."

Anders was very afraid and full of sorrow. What had he done to his friend? It was about then he felt himself beginning to wake as Justice began fading from his sight. As his eyes opened, Anders realized two things; first, that his body ached in ways and places it hadn't ached in a very very long time and second, he appeared not to be either in the Hanged Man or in his clinic. In fact he appeared to be in Fenris' bedroom and his meager belongings - including his childhood pillow given to him by a mother who'd loved him and tried to fight for him before the Templars roughly wrested him away from her - and his books. Even his manifesto seemed to have mysteriously appeared on a bed side end table. In fact, he noticed the only things not here were the things he used for the clinic. What was going on? Slowly he sat up with a slight wince and looked around. Fenris wasn't there.

"Fenris? Elf?" He called.

Hm, as sore as he was, he felt relaxed and....good. It was that feeling that made him decide not to use magic to heal his soreness. Whatever was going on with Fenris, he was going to at least enjoy it right now.

****Distraction! We cannot be deterred!****

**  
**Anders winced again, this time from Justice's loud proclamation.  About then, Fenris appeared in the doorway with a tray of food in his hands.  "I see you're finally awake."  he actually gave Anders a shy smile as he sat down next to him.  "How do you feel?"  He asked.

Anders couldn't help but stare a moment, was the broody elf actually sitting there with a breafast tray, smiling no less, and asking him how he felt?  It felt as if the world was suddenly upside down.  "Er...sore considering but other wise fine."  he said.

Fenris nodded, "good, I have breakfast for you then we can talk."  With that he get up after handing Anders the tray and disappears into another room.

Soon after he finished and finally managed to get to his feet, Fenris came back and helped him to use the garderobe before helping him back to the bedroom.  As soon as he got the mage sitting on the bed, he left again and shortly came back with a leather bag in hand.  "Mage, we will talk but first I will help you get dressed."  

Anders quirked a brow at that.  " Good thing since you've put me in this state."  he smirked.

Fenris went to the bed and helps him to stand and slowly walk to the wall.  "Please stand here a moment and hold the wall."

Curious but doing as he was requested, he did not notice Fenris pulling out a rather large pallus shaped anal plug filled with pure lyrium in it until it was seated inside his highly sensitized hole and a harness holding it in place and locked.  Both he and Justice could feel the toy, it's hum of Lyrium acting to put Justice in a constant state of lyrium induced contentment while the mage could still feel a magical buzz from the lyrium and the physical presence of the plug nestled close to his prostate stretching him out. Reacting with a gasp of surprise as he turned around, a slight moan escaped him as the toy cock rubbed against the hidden pleasure center.   "Wh-what are you doing?"  

Fenris gives him a wicked smile, "Since I do not share, I wanted to remind you of that fact.  I also noticed Justice seems to love my lyrium brands, so I figured a while back that I would have a toy specially maded and magically infused.  You may go about your day, but the only release you will be getting is with me.  You will have to come back here to get it.  Also, if you haven't already noticed, I've taken the liberty of moving your personal belongings here.  It will be much safer for you to stay here where I can help protect you instead of sleeping in an unprotected clinic."  He boldly informs the shocked mage who seemd to be putting considerable effort into focusing on his words.

Anders would have glared and yelled but the movement sent another rubbing jolt down his highly raw passage to his as equally raw prostate putting him in a half hard state.  "I-I can't work like this"  He squeaked breathily.

Fenris continues to smile, "Yes, you can and then tonight we'll see just how well your Warden Stamina responds."  he tells him.

Justice remained silent and all Anders could do was make his slow mincing way back to his clinic.  Perhaps it was the fact that everything took a great deal of his concentration and Justice was equally occupied that he didn't notice that he never got around to planning the next step in his quest to free mages.  Nor did the thought of adding to his manifesto cross his mind the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't just get rid of Justice out of hand, so Fenris gets to ah...feel his way through. :)  
> Yes, these are sort of short, but again it was more of a scene originally than a full story. Hm, just a little titillation for now to give Anders a least a little rest if not true comfort. *lol* I think I was in 'evil' mode. :D I was also struck by the idea for a magically pure lyrium infused anal plug. Not sure where that one popped out of, but there you have it. :P


	3. A very Very Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders at the clinic and a stealthy Fenris keeping hidden watch

Anders finally made it to the clinic with the help of his staff and very carefully deliberately placed mincing steps. He remembered Fenris' parting words. "I want you to remember I do not share, if you are not in the same or as close to the same shape you are in now when you come back, I will make sure you have an even stronger reminder." He said.

Anders snorted, "Just because you've moved my stuff, how do you know I just won't stay at the clinic anyway? After all, I might need to replenish my potions and supplies."

Fenris growled, "If you do not come straight back - I happen to know you've had help in replenishing your stock and won't need to for at least three weeks - I will come and escort you, making sure to re-emphasise the point on my not sharing."

Anders silently glared, matching Fenris stare for stare. Who did he think he was? Anders wasn't property! "What give you the right? Just what are we to each other?" he asked his voice tight and low as his eyes finally lowered. Fenris was pushing but a part of him felt...safe.

Fenris continued his fierce stare at the mage. He knew the mage had felt the attraction from first meeting, but then he hadn't had time to digest it himself and chose to watch and observe. It took him a short while, but he used the time to get a few thing ready so that when he was ready to make his move, he wouldn't be in prepared. He hadn't been oblivious to the reaction Fade spirits had to his pure lyrium brands. In fact, Danarius had used him and his brands to his advantage in terms of maintaining his position. A possessed magister or two couldn't call on their demons when he was in proximity with his brands flared. Later in his early escape, he remembered that knowledge and made use of it. "I believe I made my intentions toward you clear in action in front of our friends, but if you need the words, I am claiming you, no one else gets to have you! I do not share!" He looked down for the first time unsure, his voice a little faltering, "I do not do this lightly mage, Anders, from the first meeting I felt an attraction, even after finding out about your dem-spirit. If you will give me a chance, by the same token, I will always find a way to protect you..." he trailed off for the first time, his confidence deflating.

Meanwhile, Anders stood there, saucer eyed and gulping back tears. Not since his mother, who must have known about his magic before it blossomed and tried in her own way to protect him by moving far from her family to a small unknown town in the Anderfels and marrying one of the locals - whom he learned as he was locked in the basement was not his real father -not since then had he felt both loved and safe. He held his hand out to Fenris, causing the elf to look up, and he nodded as he cupped his face. "Yes, I - I think I'd like that." He whispered and hugged the ecstatically stunned elf.

Fenris hugged back and then smirked. "I hope your day goes well" What he didn't tell the mage was any use of magic would magically activate the plug causing short pulsing bursts that would last as long as the magic and as the magic 'warmed' the lyrium it would also expand the toy as it pulsed.

Anders didn't know what to make of the smirk but his journey was a happy one. He hummed as he carefully went about preparing his clinic, lighting the lamp the old fashioned way to conserve his mana and laying out towels and bandages. He happily even made sure the marks Fenris left on his neck were visible. For the first time, he didn't mind being 'claimed' by another person. The first few patients were easy and did not require magic, one merely needed a cream for his dry skin and the woman came for some dandelion tea for her pms. It was the third patient into the day, a pregnant woman who had a history of a previous difficult birth. Anders activated his healing magic to 'scan' her when the toy cock activated and nearly caused him to falter as his dick mercilessly filled. Pausing he took a drink of water before continuing, his prior Warden Training helping him to focus on his task while his body continued to respond to the stimuli of having his still tender hole stretched and the throbbing pulse of the lyrium inside. Justice merely purred in contentment. As soon as he pronounced her healthy but to come back in four weeks since he sensed three life signs inside and he wanted to keep an eye and sent her out the door he went to his back room and stayed back there to recollect himself unable to help himself as he squirmed and bit on his knuckles to stifle his choked moan. Sitting carefully on the now unused cot he hadn't slept in last night, he pulled a part of his robe up and took his cock out, trying to rub it and relieve some pressure. Because it was locked, his erection remained trapped, unable to release and he remembered Fenris saying that he was the only one who could give him release. He moaned a little louder, uselessly rubbing himself, unaware that he was being watched by his elf. The elf had found a hidden tunnel in the back room that led to a section of the tunnels a while back and had explored it. Now he remained there indulging in some voyeurism. Soon there was a noise in the other room and another young woman came in. Anders, quickly fixed his robes - thank goodness, it hid his predicament - and slowly made his way out.

" healer, are you ok?" She asked batting her lashes. She held a basket of fruits in her hands. "I brought you some food. Lirinne says you forget to eat and I, er, we didn't want you falling ill from starvation."

Anders smiled at the girl and Fenris had a hard time suppressing his growl from his hidden place. Of course Anders didn't seem to realize she was flirting, how dare she! "Thank you Naia, I appreciate all you and Lirinne do, but I'm sure there are starving people out there with children. How about if I just take an apple or two and share the rest with those who are also hungry?" he asked.

Fenris blinked, he didn't know much about wardens, but their appetites were legendary even in Tevinter. Not to mention, being spirit/demon possessed - he did listen to Anders, though either way fade entities were bad news - also ate up calories. He would have to make sure he ate better. The girl sighed as she spied the bruises on his neck, fairly fresh and dark, and knew he'd finally been taken by an apparently possessive mate. Oh well, still the healer needed to eat because he was part of the salvation of the poor. She shook her head and put the basket down. "Lirinne said you might say that and to tell you, that you are to eat your lunch and keep your body healthy. She says to remind you that as a Healer, you'd admonish someone else to do the same." She said.

Fenris quietly snorted, silently thanking her and the absent Lirinne for their good sense. Apparently someone knew the ways of his healer and how to go around them. He shook his head and came out of hiding as Anders carefully made his way to the front and put out the lamps before tightly shutting the door. Once it was shut he leaned against the wall and let out a long loud moan. "Void take it Fenris, I can't work like this and there's still some time to go!" He muttered breathily as he reached under his robe and uselessly grasped at his aching unrelieved dick. He started when he spotted Fenris standing there.

"Where in Andraste's slick twat did you come from?!?" He exclaimed.

Fenris smirked, "Some time ago, I discoverd some hidden tunnels leading to your private room. I've been watching you the entire time." He said as he glided forward, his silky dark voice making Anders' prick twitch even without magic.

It seemed impossible but as Fenris got closer and the elf's scent hit his nostrils, his eyes rolled back in his head and his vision turned white as a dry orgasm hit him and only the wall supporting him kept him upright. Fenris took the time to sweep him up into his arms and carried him into the back of his clinic. "We will be taking the fruit with us, the woman is right, you need to take better care, healer. Now, now I give you a little relief."

Anders wordlessly whimpered as he bonelessly lay on the cot. Fenris pulled his robes up and unlocked the mage's cock. Holding it in his hand as Anders gripped the cot, he studied it a moment before swiping his pierced tongue against the head. Anders gasped, hips pistoning briefly in reaction. Fenris continued his slow tasting of the shaft, licking and sucking from tip to base, making sure to lick and suckle the mage's jewels, and back before swallowing him down to the back of his throat and humming and then flaring his brands.

Anders let out a loud moaning scream as he came, his hole clutching around the plug reminding him it was still there, a little of his magic leaking in response to Fenris' activated brands and causing the plug to pulse and expand, making him come again and black out only briefly this time. When he came around, Fenris had cleaned him up and locked him back into the contraption.

"Maker Fenris, Festis bei umo canavarum." He whispered roughly.

Fenris chuckled and helped him up. "Come, let us eat and when you are done -" he stopped mid-sentence, his sensitive ears picking up the faint clangs of marching armor. Hissing he pulled his surprised mage - who was holding the basket of food now - into his arms and raced to the hidden doorway in the back room. Stepping through, he set Anders down and carefully closed it back up so that it appeared seamless and flared his brands and picked up his mage again and began the long trek to the exit that led closest to the Hanged Man, ignoring Anders' complaints that he could walk.

Only when they were close to their destination, did Fenris put Anders down and walked next to him and continued to help him make his way up to Varric's suite. Varric looked up from his talk with Hawke. "Broody? Blondie? What brings you two here? I'd have thought you'd be hidden away fucking like rabbits." he joked.

Fenris rolled his eyes, "we do have other things to do - Anders does have his clinic after all." He held his hand up to forestall any questions or rejoinders, "We are in need of assistance. It was a good thing I was there or the Templars would have gotten their hands on my mage! As it was, I heard their clanking armor before they were close enough and took him through a hidden tunnel door in his back room. As far as I know it still remains hidden, but that location is no longer safe for him."

Varric cleared his throat as Hawke stared slack jawed until Varric elbowed him. "No problem broody, did you wish to take him back to your mansion?"

Hawke seemed to snap out of it and took command, "No, they can stay up with me for now. It might be safer since they have been seen together by everyone. Being with me at least affords some protection."

Fenris nodded in relief while Anders spluttered. "B-But Hawke, I don't want to endanger you or your family!"

Fenris started to look guilty until Hawke shook his head, "With Carver in the Wardens, I've sent mother to visit my cousin, the Hero of Ferelden, Amadeus Amell and I've sent Gamlin and Charade with her. I think they all needed a change of scene. Gamlen and Charade needed a place to bond that didn't have a lot of bitter memories and Mother, well she was grieving and I wrote my cousin and he asked me to send her. It will be good for the family I hope. It's just me and Braveheart here. It'll be good to have family around again."

Fenris swallowed around a lump in his throat. That last statement had his heart clutching as he could not remember anything of his previous life. Anders, Hawke and the others were the closest he now had to family. Even Anders blinked a bit teary eyed and spoke for the both of them. "Ok Hawke, for what it's worth, there's no other person we'd have more for family."

Hawke smiled, his own eyes teary and then Varric chuckled. "well, at least there's aren't any puppy eyes from the elf this time." he said causing the others to chuckle and Fenris to glare.

"There are No puppy eyes!" he grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to xxMad_Donaxx for the idea for the ch 3 title :D Hm, ok, it wasn't all hot steaminess like I'd planned, it seems to have taken a life on of its own. *sigh* Oh well, I do apologize; here's chapter 3 anyway.


	4. communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris talk..er, somewhat.

The move of both Anders’ meager belongings and Fenris even less belongings was a relatively short evening event. Between the two of them, they had less accumulated than Hawke did. Gerrus Hawke was like a magpie when it came to anything shiny.  He also tended to collect anything he felt might be useful.  In another life, he might have been a rogue.  As it was, for an apostate mage, he was top notch.  He could heal and use creation magic but his elemental spells were just as accurate and potent, making him a deadly efficient Battle Mage.  Bethany had been the Spirit Healer, just like Anders.  Truth be told Hawke felt better with them there, the templar situation was becoming even more critical and there was only so much he could do and his close friends were as much family to him as his own family was.

 

He turned to Fenris and Anders after settling them in their room. “It might be wise to have you two lay low here for a while.  I’m going to go out and sort of stroll around to see what is going on.  I’ll also be making a stop at the Hanged Man.  Do you have any messages for Varric?”  he asked.

 

Fenris titled his head slightly as he thought a moment.  “Ask him if anything has arrived for me, if you would please.”  he requested as both Hawke’s and Anders’ eyebrows disappeared into their hairlines as their eyes silently asked questions they never voiced.  

 

Fenris was grateful because he wasn’t sure if anything would come of his letters or inquiries.

 

Hadriana begged for her life pitifully; this shrewish creature who’d tormented him ceaselessly as a slave.  He had no pity or mercy for such a one as her, he had no reason to.

 

“Wait! You don’t want to do that!  I have something you might want!”  She cried.

 

“What could you possibly have other than crushing your shriveled black heart in my fist?”  he derided.

 

“Your sister!  I know who she is!  Let me live and I’ll tell you!”  Hadriana desperately shrieked.

 

Fenris held her tightly by her hair and loomed closer.  “ You lie.”  he growled.

 

“No! No I don’t!  Give me your word and I will tell you!”  she repeated.

 

Fenris loomed closer and pierced her with his infuriated stare.  “You have my word.” he rumbled.

 

“Varainia, her name is Varainia.  She is free making her living as a seamstress, you bought their freedom with your own.”  she whimpered.

 

With that, Fenris quickly lit up and plunged his hand into her chest and crushed her heart as he’d threatened to do.  A sister.  He had a sister named Varainia out there, somewhere in Tevinter and perhaps a mother he did not remember.  He should have asked what she looked like before he crushed her heart.  Now he had very little to go on.  He didn’t know what he was going to do.

 

Hawke nodded.  “Don’t worry, I’ll ask and let you know.”  he said.

 

Anders led them back to the library where Orana brought them hot tea to enjoy by the fireplace where Hawke had installed a luxurious thick soft rug and some pillows with some custom made low end tables for putting cups or dishes on. There he sat facing Fenris.

 

“Fenris, I do believe we need to talk.”  He said, squirming slightly as he’d forgotten he’d  been locked back into that infernal contraption.  Not to mentions he was still sensitive in certain areas after so much recent activity.  Still, this talk was needed.  He knew Fenris didn’t mean to come across so strongly, but he wasn’t going to be a doormat either.  If he didn’t let the Templars get away with trying to run his life, he was going to be certain they were on equal terms before things continued any further.

 

*Distraction!*  Justice protested.

 

Anders gave an internal wince, perhaps it was already too late?  He cleared his throat as Fenris cocked his head in question.  “I don’t know where to start, but maker Fenris! This is very sudden.  We’ve  never been the best of bosom buddies before.  You say you felt an attraction from the first but none of us could tell.  Why?  What’s changed now?”  he asked

 

Fenris looked down as he lightly bit his lower lip.  How could he tell him that seeing others flirt with him was like a stab in his heart?  That he would interact with him in the only way he could think of that didn’t make him look weak or foolish.  Anders never really paid attention to him except to be sarcastic or to try and ‘convert’ him.  “I know and I am sorry. I..I don’t remember my life before Danarius, and the life after the pain was one of humiliation and degradation. When I first saw you, I...I don’t know how to explain it. Being there with you felt right.  And there you were, this ‘possessed mage.’  How could I be so weak?  I hated myself for feeling something other than disgust for you.”  He looked up, part of him still inside his memories. “Then I remembered, you healed.  You could still heal, no blood mage could do so.  I wanted to understand.  Why? Why did you merge with your spirit. But I couldn’t ask you.”

 

Anders’ eyes were wide as saucers.  How had he missed this?  Justice wondered the same thing.  “Wait.  You...you felt something for me? Even then?  It really looked like you hated me.  I doubt at the time I would have answered you.  Now?  I....let me think about it first.  I am still willing to be open to an ‘us,’ but it has to be more equal.  We still have much more to talk about but perhaps we should start by building up our trust?  If we do this, we have to trust in each other or it could fall apart.”

 

Fenris swallowed and slowly nodded.  “You are right.  I...haven’t had the best experiences with mages, but I am....willing to try.”  Then he frowned, “I really don’t like seeing others touching you.” he grumbled.

 

Anders smiled.  “I noticed.  How about we both start with that. I will not flirt intentionally with others and you accord  me the same respect?”  he offered, absently squirming again.  

 

Fenris noticed and his nostrils flared, his gaze pinning the Mage with his suddenly intense stare.  “You are correct that there is much we still need to talk about, but I believe I promised you relief.” he growled throatily.

 

Anders gasped and swallowed; “Um, I think actually you mentioned something about eating but was actually interrupted before you promised anything.”  he reminded him breathily.  “Though, I could be persuaded.”

 

Fenris smiled ferally as he stalked closer, surprising Anders by gently grasping his hand. “Come, Hawke has allotted us a room, perhaps we should move our talk there.”  he said.  Anders nodded mutely.   They made their way back to their room, Fenris walking with his arm around his mage’s waist, his hand absently rubbing lightly against his lover’s lower abdomen.  

 

Anders paused as Fenris closed the door to their room.  “Fenris, I have a request if we do this, I really do need to focus on work and wearing sex toys don’t help.  If I’m healing, it’s imperative I have my full attention on what I’m doing.  I don’t mind using them, just not when I have to go to my clinic, ok?” he asked.

 

Fenris took Anders’ hands and nodded.  “I’m sorry, I will respect that limit,” he looked down briefly before looking up, “Today was close, I in turn would ask, that I get to accompany you, once we get a new location for your clinic set up.”  He requested in return.

 

The Blond’s eyes crinkled with his smile. “Ok.  Now, about that relief…”

 

The came together in a slow long kiss some called Orlesian - Anders called it bliss - and deftly began undressing each other, caressing nipples and skin; to the music of their breathy moans of encouragement.  Anders slowly stepped back, admiring Fenris in naked glory before getting on the bed laying back against the pillows, rubbing his nipples and playing with his cock as he threw Fenris a sultry look.

 

Fenris’ eyes narrowed in appreciation looking between Anders spread legs, admiring his still plugged and stretched hole, not realizing the possessive growl came from his throat.  He followed the healer onto the bed and gently replaced Anders hand with one of his own while he traced the stretched rim and Anders whimpered.

 

“Put your hands above your head and keep them there.  I wish to show you how I feel. Please do not move.”  He said quietly as he looked intently into  Anders warm golden brown eyes.

 

Anders own eyes widened as he nodded, lying back so that he could clutch at the pillows and blankets by his head, unable to stop a pleading moan as Fenris’ hands leave his body.  The gorgeous elf gave a brief chuckle before soothing him.  “It’s but a brief moment my healer, I’m not going anywhere.”  He reached over to the nightstand next to their bed dropping a bottle of elfroot potion on the bed before he began to gently lave Anders neck with his tongue, playing and pinching his nipples, softly sucking up a mark where neck and shoulder met.  Anders writhed, his alternately clutching and opening in his effort to follow Fenris’ request, the hot whispery trail the elf’s mouth was tracing down his body leaving him hot and needy.

 

“Fenris, please!  Please fuck me!”  He whined.

 

Fenris chuckled as he meandered down his mage’s body and paused at his prick.  “spread your legs my mage and keep them up.”  he commanded.

 

Anders’ legs parted as he lifted them and Fenris continued on his journey, skirting around balls and shaft, kissing the inner thigh, lowering until his face was level with the healer’s fluttering anal star.  He reveled in the knowledge it was his erotic kissing unraveling Anders as he used mouth and fingers to ensure he remained loose enough for Fenris.  It was a bonus he was the only one who saw Anders in his current open state.

 

“Hmm, what do you want Anders?”  He asked throatily.

“Please Fenris, Please!  I need you cock in me!”  Anders begged desperately, his hips pumping in an effort to entice.

 

Fenris rose up and guided his shaft slowly into his eager mage, growling his appreciation that his mage still fit his cock like a silky glove.  Gently he claimed his man, kissing him deeply, needing to show his healer, that he would give him everything he had in his power to give.  They came together and held each other tightly as they caught their breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope I didn't leave it at an awkward part. I wanted them to begin talking at least. :) Still learning how to edit here after cutting and pasting.


	5. Just A Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a note

I still haven't figured out how long this will wind up, but I haven't forgotten about Fenris' need to seperate Justice from 'his Healer'. :)  Not to mention how to address Anders' shortened life span.......

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just read "The Book" by it's_in_the_Water so that was my inspiration. :D Thank you so much, consider it a gift to you. It's more of a scene that an actual story. It's sort of PWP. Hope it's not too bad. Thanks for your patience. :D Sorry if it's really awful, I'm not all that good at sex scenes.
> 
> 8/25 - Just a note, I haven't forgotten and am working on the next chapter for this one, I just didn't want to post it half done. Also working on Omens


End file.
